One Piece
center|560px Sumário One Piece (ワンピース, Wan Pīsu) é um mangá escrito e ilustrado por Eiichiro Oda e publicado pela revista Weekly Shonen Jump. A série é o maior sucesso no ramo de mangás na história do Japão, já tendo vendido por lá mais de 500 milhões de volumes. Apesar de não mostrar o mesmo sucesso no resto do mundo, ainda assim é o mangá mais vendido da história mundialmente, entrando inclusive para o Guiness Book. O verso conta com um mangá de atualmente mais 900 capítuos e um anime com mais de 800 episódios, ele também possui alguns OVAs, Spin-Offs e Light Novels, que acrescentam informações ao universo da obra. O mangá conta a história de Monkey D. Luffy, um garoto que comeu a Gomu Gomu no Mi, se tornando um homem borracha e que sonha em formar uma tripulação para encontrar o One Piece, se tornando o Rei dos Piratas. Poder do Verso |-|Poder do Verso= A extensão do poder dentro de One Piece não foi totalmente explorada, já que muitos dos Top Tiers não foram vistos em combate com todo o seu poder, com a exceção de breves confrontos (Barba Branca vs Akainu). Porém, esses personagens ainda são mostrados capazes de serem ameaças catastróficas para continentes inteiros. Enquanto níveis mais altos do versos são ameaças para ilhas e países inteiros. Já os personagens de nível mais mediano ainda são poderosos suficiente para varrerem montanhas e cidades do mapa. Já os níveis mais baixos e literalmente fracos do verso podem facilmente destruir construções largas e quarteirões. A velocidade do verso também é alta para sua classificação destrutiva, personagens no começo da obra já mostravam feitos Hipersônicos+ de maneira casual. Enquantos os personagens de nível mediano já realizavam proezas massivamente mais rápidas sem mostrar dificuldades. Personagens de nível alto atingem feitos relativísticos, enquanto os personagens mais poderosos realizam feitos nessa categoria com extrema facilidade. O verso também possui dois personagens que atingem a velocidade da luz. O Hax do verso também é bem notório com muitos personagens possuindo uma alta versatilidade devido ao Haki. As habilidades notavelmente poderosas do verso são: Intangibilidade, Manipulação Espacial, Precognição, Nulificação de Poderes, BFR, Manipulação da Gravidade, Apagamento Existencial, Manipulação da Alma, Manipulação da Idade, Petrificação, Manipulação do Veneno, Manipulação da Probabilidade, Manipulação do Destino, Manipulação da Matéria, Possessão, Manipulação da Mente, Mimetismo de Poderes, Manipulação Temporal, Manipulação do Gelo, Manipulação Biológica, diversos tipos de Negação de Durabilidade e afins. |-|Cálculos= *Terremotos do Barba Branca *Velocidade do Marco Cosmologia |-|Akuma do Mi= As Akumas no Mi ("Fruta do Diabo") são raras frutas do mundo de One Piece que se tem a lenda de portarem antigos demônios do mar. Se destacam por uma série de padrões ondulados que possuem em sua casca. Não se sabe ao certo a origem e composição delas, apenas que a pessoa que as comem ganham um determinado poder especial e se tornam incapacitados de nadar. Existem três tipos de Akuma no Mi, que são: *'Paramecia': A classe Paramecia de Frutos do Diabo é considerada a mais comum entre eles. Ele tem muitos efeitos diferentes sobre o usuário, mas o atributo mais comum entre eles é o envolvimento de elementos artificiais ou não-físicos. Embora algumas frutas permitam aos usuários manipular elementos naturais, como a pedra, mas não podem criar ou se tornar esse elemento. As categorias de Paramecia se dividem entre: Produtor (Aquele capaz de criar objetos inorgânicos para usarem em combate), Corporal (Aqueles que possuem a estrutura corporal alterada pelo poder do fruto), Manipulador (Aquele capaz de manipular o tal elemento que suas frutas possuem) e Transmutador (Aqueles que podem alterar a matéria de acordo com suas frutas). **'Paramecial Especial': Não se sabe as extensões de uma paramecia especial, mas ela permite o usuário duas ou mais das categorias listadas acima. *'Zoan': A classe Zoan de Frutas do Diabo concede aos usuários a capacidade de se transformar em um animal dependente do tipo de fruta que eles comeram. Eles geralmente se tornam mais poderosos fisicamente, atingem os sentidos aprimorados de seus respectivos animais e, em alguns casos, se tornam mais agressivos e sedentos de sangue. Todos os Zoans mostraram resistência incrível e velocidade de recuperação aprimorada em comparação com indivíduos normais no universo. O usuário pode optar por se transformar em alguma forma de híbrido entre o corpo normal e o animal correspondente ou assumir sua forma completa. **'Ancestral': Esses tipos de Zoan concedem ao usuário a capacidade de se transformar em uma criatura antiga, como um dinossauro ou uma espécie extinta há muito tempo, tornando esse tipo de Zoan muito raro. Atualmente, pouco se sabe sobre essa categoria de Zoan, mas é claro que eles receberam uma capacidade física superior, em oposição a qualquer outro Zoan. **'Mitológica': Esses tipos de Zoan são excepcionalmente raros, pois possuem habilidades únicas além das concedidas pelos tipos padrão de Zoan e dão ao usuário a capacidade de se transformar em uma criatura mitológica. Essas frutas do diabo são consideradas as mais raras de todas. *'Logia': A classe Logia de frutas do diabo é frequentemente considerada o tipo mais poderoso de frutas do diabo que fica acima do resto. Eles permitem que o usuário se torne, crie e controle elementos naturais. Uma fruta deve atender a esses três requisitos para ser considerada uma Logia. Essas frutas permitem que os usuários controlem livremente sua composição física de qualquer elemento sobre o qual tenham pleno domínio e podem, na maioria dos casos, tornar-se intocáveis, transformando-se completamente em suas formas elementares. Ele também permite que eles se recuperem instantaneamente de ataques que destroem seu corpo ou enviam metade dele para voar, tornando-os efetivamente imunes a todos os ataques físicos que, de outra forma, os prejudicariam ou até matariam. Em alguns casos, um usuário Logia é visto capaz de alterar o clima de ilhas ou países inteiros com base em seus respectivos elementos. center|400px Despertar Em casos raros, os usuários de Akuma no Mi são capazes de despertar os poderes de seus frutos, concedendo a si mesmos ainda mais recursos e liberando todo o potencial de suas Akuma no Mi. Até agora, houve apenas alguns casos de despertar na série e exibidos apenas pelos usuários do Paramecia e Zoan. *'Despertar de Paramecia': Não se sabe muito sobre as Frutas Despertadas, mas com o que é exibido nas Paramecias, elas são capazes de acessar outra categoria do seu tipo. No caso de Donquixote Doflamingo e Charlotte Katakuri, que são ambos produtores, eles são capazes de aplicar a transmutação ao ambiente em seus respectivos elementos, mostrando que eles acessaram a categoria Transmutador. *'Despertar de Zoan': Não se sabe muito sobre as Zoan despertadas, mas elas são conhecidas por sua incrível força, velocidade, tolerância à dor, resistência e velocidade de recuperação até o ponto em que são considerados monstros insondáveis. Elas reagem por puro instinto e assumem uma forma bestializada muito semelhante à sua forma animal, mas de alguma maneira permanecem bípedes e capazes de manejar armas. *'Despertar de Logia': Ainda não há informações sobre o despertar dessa categoria. |-|Haki= Haki é um poder latente dentro de todos os seres vivos ele tem potencial para ser liberado através de um trauma intenso ou treinamento, contudo o Haki é um poder que evolui e se fortifica nas quantidades de vezes que é usado em batalhas. Muitos passam por suas vidas sem perceber ou liberar o Haki, mas aqueles que conseguem, alcançam várias habilidades, incluindo: a capacidade de sentir a presença de outros seres vivos, criar uma barreira ao redor do corpo ou dominar a força de vontade de outras pessoas. É importante ter a compreensão de que cada tipo de Haki se manifesta em níveis diferentes em cada pessoa, por mais que cada nível possa ser alcançado na medida do treinamento, logo não é porque você desperta o Haki da Observação que você irá conseguir realizar todas as suas aplicações com perfeição (O mesmo vale para todos os outros). Existem dois tipos universais de Haki que estão disponíveis para cada pessoa, entretanto, há um terceiro tipo que só poucas pessoas possuem. Eles são: *'Haki da Observação': Os usuários desse tipo têm a capacidade de sentir a presença de outros a longas distâncias e ouvir suas vozes, sentir emoções, intenções e personalidades de um alvo focalizado. Eles também possuem pequenas visões do futuro, que podem de estender para um alcance muito maior se o Haki for devidamente treinado. **No entanto, um usuário desse Haki pode deixar de utilizar esse poder de forma eficaz se perder a compostura, ficar furioso ou desfocado, por mais que alguns personagens consigam utilizar esse Haki passivamente, de maneira que ele funcione até mesmo quando o usuário está dormindo. *'Haki do Armamento': Os usuários desse tipo podem usar ativamente a sua Aura como meios de ataque e defesa. É uma habilidade essencial se você quer se destacar no mundo já que este tipo de Haki concede ao usuário a capacidade de criar uma armadura invisível por volta de seu corpo ou qualquer objeto que o mesmo esteja segurando, tal armadura que pode negar a intangibilidade elemental ou a fisiologia corporal daqueles que são usuários de Frutos do diabo. Essa armadura também pode ser utilizada em todo o corpo do usuário, alterando levemente suas estruturas corporais. Usuários ainda mais avançados podem projetar sua aura para fora de seus corpos, criando uma barreira ainda mais potente, na qual é capaz de repelir ataques, uma maneira ofensiva dessa projeção de haki é induzi-lo para dentro de algo, ou alguém, explodindo-o de dentro para fora. Este haki também se mostrou capaz de alterar a cor e a estrutura atômica de espadas, as tornando permanentemente negras e com mais dureza. **O uso excessivo desse tipo de Haki drena vigor do usuário muito mais rapidamente e gradualmente diminui sua capacidade de usar Haki com o tempo até ele ser possivelmente desativado. Embora um usuário possa erguer uma defesa poderosa com essa habilidade, ela não é impenetrável e deve-se presumir que um personagem significativamente mais forte que o usuário provavelmente o causará danos. Enquanto um usuário é capaz de atacar a verdadeira forma de alvos que são capazes de transmutar seu corpo em um elemento diferente, isso não significa que eles podem prejudicar aqueles que já são normalmente um elemento que não pode ser tocado ou danificado por ataques normais. *'Haki do Rei': O Haki do Rei, também conhecido como Haki do Conquistador, é o mais raro dos três tipos de Haki, sendo usado por uma entre um milhão de pessoas na melhor das hipóteses. Embora essa habilidade não possa ser adquirida por meio de treinamento, o usuário pode melhorar sua eficácia quanto mais a usa. Este tipo de Haki concede aos usuários a capacidade de intimidar seu oponente à submissão, usando sua força de vontade para dominar a vontade do alvo na forma de uma explosão de aura invisível; induzindo o medo ao oponente ou atacando suas mentes, fazendo com que fiquem inconscientes. Os animais selvagens são mais suscetíveis a essa habilidade, tornando-os capazes de serem subjugados e domados. Quando dois usuários desse tipo de Haki se encontram e chocam golpes um evento único ocorre, com uma massiva onda de choque sendo gerada. **Usuários ineptos podem atacar aliados por acidente. Pessoas com uma força de vontade equivalente ou superior ao do usuário podem resistir facilmente e são praticamente inafetadas pelos efeitos desse tipo de Haki. *''A Metafísica de One Piece'' Supervisores *Rei Rubro *Dan Grace Personagens |-|Piratas= 'Piratas do Chapéu de Palha' ' Base Luffy.png|'Monkey D. Luffy (Pré-Timeskip)|link=Monkey D. Luffy (Pré-Timeskip) Macaco luffy.png|'''Monkey D. Luffy (Pós-Timeskip)|link=Monkey D. Luffy (Pós-Timeskip) zoro.jpg|'Roronoa Zoro'|link=Roronoa Zoro linguinha.jpg|'Nami'|link=Nami 47237.jpg|'Usopp'|link=Usopp Vinsmoke_Sanji.png|'Sanji'|link=Sanji Bbrainp.png|'Chopper'|link=Tony Tony Chopper nico r.jpg|'Nico Robin'|link=Nico Robin franky.jpg|'Franky'|link=Franky 77550.jpg|'Brook'|link=Brook jinbei micto.jpg|'Jinbe'|link=Jinbe ' 'Grande Frota dos Chapéus de Palha' ' Cavendish1.png|'Cavendish'|link=Cavendish Baby5.png|'Baby 5'|link=Baby 5 ' 'Piratas do Buggy' BUGGY SAMA.png|'Buggy'|link=Buggy, O Palhaço kkkshow.jpg|'Alvida'|link=Alvida images (11).jpeg|'Cabaji'|link=Cabaji images (10).jpeg|'Mohji'|link=Mohji 'Piratas do Gato Negro' ' Kuro.png|'Kuro'|link=Kuro ' 'Piratas do Don Krieg' 'Piratas do Arlong' ' Arlong shark.png|'Arlong'|link=Arlong ' 'Baroque Works' ' 76421.jpg|'Crocodile'|link=Crocodile (One Piece) 77645.jpg|'Daz Bones'|link=Daz Bones ' 'Piratas de Thriller Bark' Gecko moriah.png|'Gekko Moriah'|link=Gekko Moriah Oars by bodskih-dbcd5z4.png|'Oars'|link=Oars Perona 1.png|'Perona'|link=Perona OPRyumaRender.png|'Ryuma'|link=Ryuma 'Piratas Kuja' Boa hancock the pirate empress by bodskih-dbcd4hb.png|'Boa Hancock'|link=Boa Hancock 'Família Donquixote' mingo.jpg|'Doflamingo'|link=Donquixote Doflamingo Vergo.png|'Vergo'|link=Vergo Pica.png|'Pica'|link=Pica Diamante.png|'Diamante'|link=Diamante Esposa.png|'Monet'|link=Monet 258333.jpg|'Sugar'|link=Sugar (One Piece) Jora.png|'Jora'|link=Jora shiza.png|'Caesar Clown'|link=Caesar Clown 'Piratas do Sol' aladdin.jpg|'Aladdin'|link=Aladdin (One Piece) 'Os 11 Supernovas' ' law.jpg|'Trafalgar Law'|link=Trafalgar Law uro.jpg|'Urouge'|link=Urouge pizza boa.png|'Jewelry Bonney'|link=Jewelry Bonney Pretsbege.png|'Capone Bege'|link=Capone Bege Killer1.png|'Killer'|link=Killer ' 'Piratas do Roger' ' gorudo rojar.jpg|'Gol D. Roger'|link=Gol D. Roger iuO7TsH.png|'Silvers Rayleigh'|link=Silvers Rayleigh ' 'Yonkou' 'Piratas do Barba Branca ' Edward.png|'Barba Branca|link=Barba Branca Base narcos.png|'Marco'|link=Marco portgas d ace.png|'Ace'|link=Portgas D. Ace Jozu.png|'Jozu'|link=Jozu |undefined|link=undefined |undefined|link=undefined ' 'Piratas do Barba Negra' ' barbanegrone.jpg|'Barba Negra'|link=Barba Negra Burgess.png|'Jesus Burgess'|link=Jesus Burgess kuzan.png|'Kuzan'|link=Aokiji ' 'Piratas do Ruivo' ' shanks.jpg|'Shanks'|link=Shanks ' 'Piratas da Big Mom' ' linlin.jpg|'Big Mom'|link=Big Mom kata.jpg|'Charlotte Katakuri'|link=Charlotte Katakuri smoothiccc.jpg|'Charlotte Smoothie'|link=Charlotte Smoothie cracka.jpg|'Charlotte Cracker'|link=Charlotte Cracker peros.jpg|'Charlotte Perospero'|link=Charlotte Perospero star guren.jpg|'Charlotte Daifuku'|link=Charlotte Daifuku oven.jpg|'Charlotte Oven'|link=Charlotte Oven camande.jpg|'Charlotte Amande'|link=Charlotte Amande sharroto.jpg|'Charlotte Mont-d'Or'|link=Charlotte Mont-d'Or Brûlée_traps_Carrot.png|'Charlotte Brûlée'|link=Charlotte Brûlée Tamago_Manga_Color_Scheme.png|'Tamago'|link=Baron Tamago ' 'Piratas das Feras' ' kaidouu.jpg|'Kaidou'|link=Kaidou Queen One Piece.png|'Queen'|link=Queen (One Piece) Prime jack.png|'Jack'|link=Jack (One Piece) brasil.png|'Basil Hawkins'|link=Basil Hawkins appo.png|'Scratchmen Apoo'|link=Scratchmen Apoo ' 'Outros Piratas' ' Mihawk.jpg|'Dracule Mihawk'|link=Dracule Mihawk Foxy the silver fox by bodskih-dbze5pu.png|'Foxy'|link=Foxy patrick redfield.jpg|'Patrick Redfield'|link=Patrick Redfield Dgbullet.png|'Douglas Bullet'|link=Douglas Bullet gplus1069717533.png|'Ain'|link=Ain ZA WARUDOO.jpg|'Byrnndi World'|link=Byrnndi World BACARAT.jpg|'Baccarat'|link=Baccarat Omatsuri.jpg|'Omatsuri'|link=Barão Omatsuri skull joke.jpg|'Joke'|link=Capitão Joke ' |-|Governo Mundial= 'Marinha' Almirantes de Frota OCOINU.png|'Akainu'|link=Akainu Almirantes kizzzarr.jpg|'Kizaru'|link=Kizaru fujtora.jpg|'Fujitora'|link=Fujitora nnnn.jpg|'Ryokugyu'|link=Ryokugyu Vice-Almirantes garp.jpg|'Monkey D. Garp'|link=Monkey D. Garp puro osso.jpg|'Tsuru'|link=Tsuru momongo.jpg|'Momonga'|link=Momonga fumante.jpg|'Smoker'|link=Smoker (One Piece) Capitães 56234.jpg|'Morgan'|link=Morgan Comandantes corazon.jpg|'Donquixote Rosinante'|link=Donquixote Rosinante Inspetor General Sengoku marine fleet admiral by bodskih-dbcd40y.png|'Sengoku'|link=Sengoku Esquadrão de Ciência Pacifista.png|'Pacifista'|link=Pacifista |undefined|link=undefined |undefined|link=undefined Recrutas 'Cipher Pol' ' lucci.jpg|'Rob Lucci'|link=Rob Lucci kaku.png|'Kaku'|link=Kaku 230px-Jyabura_manga.jpg|'Jabra'|link=Jabra Blueno_soco.png|'Blueno'|link=Blueno Kumadori_Manga_Infobox.png|'Kumadori'|link=Kumadori boca de sapo.png|'Fukuro'|link=Fukuro todepauduro2.jpg|'Kalifa'|link=Kalifa ' 'Equipe de Impel Down' ' 79445.jpg|'Magellan'|link=Magellan ' 'Nações Aliadas' Reino Negro de Drum Dressrosa Reino Prodence 'Escravos' Bartholomew kuma by bodskih-dcicvzn.png|'Bartholomew Kuma'|link=Bartholomew Kuma |-|Outros= 'Exércíto Revolucionário' ' 193567.jpg|'Monkey D. Dragon'|link=Monkey D. Dragon Sabo.png|'Sabo'|link=Sabo ivan.jpg|'Emporio Ivankov'|link=Emporio Ivankov ' 'Facção de Skypia' ' 54698.jpg|'Wiper'|link=Wiper GanFall.png|'Gan Fall'|link=Gan Fall ' 'Exército de Deus' ' 76422.jpg|'Deus Enel'|link=Enel Ohmm.png|'Ohm'|link=Ohm Shura.png|'Shura'|link=Shura (One Piece) Holy1.jpeg|'Holy'|link=Holy ' 'Newkama Land' ' bon kurei.jpg|'Bon Clay'|link=Bon Clay ' 'Facção de Zou' ' zunesha.png|'Zunesha'|link=Zunesha 345293.jpg|'Carrot'|link=Carrot 1155900131708f704ec99216e02d5f90.png|'Pedro'|link=Pedro ' 'Germa 66' reiju.png|'Vinsmoke Reiju'|link=Vinsmoke Reiju 'Facção de Wano' ' oden.jpg|'Kozuki Oden'|link=Kozuki Oden Kin'emon.png|'Kin'emon'|link=Kin'emon ashura.png|'Ashura Douji'|link=Ashura Douji ' 'Gigantes' ' outro picudo.png|'Dorry'|link=Dorry o gigante mais pica.png|'Broggy'|link=Broggy ' 'Armas/Artefatos' MIHAW-300x286.jpg|'Kokutō Yoru'|link= Kokutō Yoru 'Armas Ancetrais''' Categoria:One Piece Categoria:Versos Categoria:Mangás Categoria:Animes Categoria:HST